Pernikahan Dini
by Satsuki ChoKyuLate
Summary: /Namaku Uzumaki-eh, maksudku Uchiha Naruto. Tingkat 2 di Konoha High School. Umur 17 tahun. Dan, baru saja menikah. Ya, menikah!/ Warning: SasuFem!Naru, gaje, long fic, RnR?


Namaku Uzumaki-eh, maksudku Uchiha Naruto. Tingkat 2 di Konoha High School. Umur 17 tahun. Dan, baru saja menikah. Ya, menikah!

.

.

**Pernikahan Dini**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : SasuFem!naru, romance humor gagal, Cuma tentang SasuNaru, alur ngebut, ga nyambung

ENJOY!

**.**

**.**

Di usiaku yang masih belia ini, aku sudah mempunyai seorang suami yang umurnya sudah 24 tahun. Jangan salah sangka! Aku bukan MBA alias married by accident. Kami menikah karena sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami. Pernikahan kami memang terkesan buru-buru, dan ini semua karena orang tuaku.

Suamiku adalah seorang bintang film yang sangat tampan dan berbakat. Tak heran, banyak sekali penggemarnya. Yah, aku tidak begitu tertarik pada dirinya sih. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya di layar kaca. Ia sangat pendiam dan jarang tersenyum.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju ke rumah. Kami baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan kami. Haaah, lelah sekali rasanya. Dan sekarang bertambah buruk, karena suasana mobil ini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sangat, sangat hening! Dia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun sejak kami masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hei, Sasuke-teme! Katakanlah sesuatu! Ini sangat membosankan!" seruku padanya.

"Hn," balasnya tanpa melihatku.

"Huh, gadis muda seperti aku seharusnya sedang menikmati masa mudanya dengan bebas! Aku malah sudah jadi istri orang," racauku.

"Hn," balasnya lagi.

"Hei! Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu? Balaslah ucapanku dengan benar, baka!" kataku sebal.

"Hhhh. Karena aku tahu, membalas omongan bocah sepertimu akan merepotkan. Makanya aku malas meladenimu," katanya.

"Siapa yang bocah, hah!? Dasar, Sasuke teme!"

"Tentu saja kau, usuratonkachi," katanya dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

Belum sempat aku membalas omongannya, tiba-tiba ia mengerem mobilnya. Tepat di depan sebuah rumah.

"Sudah sampai," katanya, lalu bergegas turun.

"Huh, menyebalkan!" kataku.

Aku turun dari mobil. Kulihat rumah yang akan kami tempati. Ternyata, rumahnya sangat sederhana. Tidak terlihat seperti rumah seorang aktor papan atas.

"Aku tidak suka rumah yang besar. Repot membersihkannya. Sudah, ayo masuk," katanya menjelaskan. Mungkin karena ia melihatku yang agak kaget melihat rumahnya.

Ia lalu masuk tanpa menungguku dahulu. Dasar egois!

"Hei, kau suamiku kan? Suami mana yang tega membiarkan istrinya membawa barang berat sendirian?" kataku sebal, sambil membawa koper berisi perlengkapankku.

"Haaah dasar bocah manja," katanya sambil mengangkat koperku.

Aku hanya mendengus sebal.

Kami pun masuk ke dalam. Ternyata sangat rapi dan bersih. Benar dia yang membersihkannya sendiri? Huh, aku tidak yakin.

"Hei, koperku mau kau bawa ke mana?" Tanyaku ketika ia membawa koperku ke dalam ruangan.

"Tentu saja ke kamar,"ucapnya acuh tak acuh.

"Eh? Kamar? Eum, Kamarku kan?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Iya, kamarmu. Kamarku juga. Kamar kita," jelasnya.

"Hah!? Kita sekamar?" kataku kaget.

"Tentu saja, baka. Kita kan sudah menikah, wajar kan?" katanya sambil menaruh koperku di atas meja dalam kamar.

'Duh, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika saat aku tertidur, ia melakukan tindakan yang macam-macam? Lalu.. lalu aku hamil!?' batinku panik.

"Tidak perlu panik begitu. Aku tidak menaruh minat pada bocah kecil berdada rata sepertimu," jelasnya.

"Apa katamu!?"

"Aku tidak tertarik pada bocah ingusan. Perlu aku ulangi lagi?" katanya.

"Huh! Aku juga tidak tertarik pada lolicon mesum sepertimu!" kataku tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau bilang!?" katanya tidak terima.

"Lolicon mesum! Oom-oom pecinta gadis muda!"

"Aishh, kenapa aku harus terjebak bersama bocah ingusan begini?" katanya sambil mengurut keningnya.

"Aku bukan bocah ingusan!"

"Terserah apa katamu. Sekarang sudah malam. Lekaslah tidur. Besok kau sekolah kan?" katanya sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau menyelesaikan kerjaanku di ruang tamu,"jelasnya.

"Eum, aku.. ano.."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku belum bisa tidur," kataku malu-malu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Ehm.. eto.."

KRUYUUUUK

"Oh, kau lapar? Akan kubuatkan makanan," katanya.

Aku hanya menundukan kepalaku.

'Aduh! Memalukan sekali! Dasar perut sialan' batinku.

"Tapi, hanya ada ramen instant, tak apa?" tanyanya.

"Ramen!?"

Malam itu pun aku bisa tidur dengan lelap, setelah makan makanan favoritku tentunya. Pada akhirnya aku tidur duluan, karena Sasuke masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu. Aku sudah menyiapkan guling pembatas antara kasur bagianku dan bagiannya untuk jaga-jaga.

.

.

.

"Dobe!"

"Dobe, bangun," kata seseorang mengganggu tidurku.

"Hei, sudah pukul 7.30. kau tidak sekolah?" kata suara jelek itu lagi.

Sontak aku membuka mataku. Lalu, aku menengok ke arah jam dinding. Benar saja! Aku kesiangan!

"HUWAAA AKU KESIANGAN!" kataku sambil bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mempersiapkan diri untuk sekolah, aku menuju ruang makan. Aku kaget sekali. Di atas meja makan sudah tersedia makanan lezat yang siap santap.

"Sudah, cepat makan sana! Jangan sampai air liurmu mengotori lantaiku!" katanya ketus.

"Huh, iya-iya," jawabku sambil memutar bola mataku. Memangnya aku sampai mengeluarkan air liur, apa?

Aku pun langsung makan dengan lahapnya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikanku dari seberang meja.

"Hei! Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Risih, tahu!" ucapku.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada,"Begini ya rasanya punya istri? Ini sih lebih terasa seperti pengasuh bocah manja."

"Maaf saja, aku memang masih bocah!" kataku sebal.

"Kali ini aku yang membuat masakan. Lain kali, kau yang buatkan untukku. Makanya kau harus belajar masak!" katanya.

"Aku bisa masak!" kataku.

"Masak apa? Menyeduh mie ramen instan? Itu sih tidak perlu keterampilan," katanya dengan nada mengejek.

'Glek. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu, kalau aku hanya bisa masak mie ramen instan?' batinku.

"Huh, lagi pula masakan buatanmu tidak enak! Aku tidak mau memakannya!" kataku kesal sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpuku. Lalu, bergegas menuju sekolah, tanpa memakan makanan buatan Sasuke yang sebenarnya sangat enak.

Aku berlari keluar, padahal aku tidak tahu jalan menuju sekolah kalau dari rumah Sasuke. Duh, bodoh sekali aku ini. Nekat kabur, padahal aku kan buta arah. Aku terus saja berjalan. Akhirnya aku lelah juga. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klakson mobil dari arah belakang.

TIIN TIIN

"Hey, dobe. Kau bisa telat kalau kau tetap nekat tanpa tau jalan," kata seseorang dari dalam mobil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke. Bagaimana ia selalu bisa tahu apa yang aku pikirkan sih?

"Huh, aku tidak butuh tumpanganmu!" ucapku sebal sambil meneruskan perjalananku.

Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan lambat untuk menyejajarkan langkahku, "Heh? Siapa yang mau memberimu tumpangan? Atau kau memang ingin menumpang padaku?" tanyanya dengan tampang menyebalkan.

"Huh! Dasar menyebalkan!" seruku malu.

"Oke, oke. Silahkan menumpang. Jika kau mau, tentu saja," katanya.

"Aku tidak butuh!" kataku masih mempertahankan egoku.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau. Jangan menyesal ya!" kata si bodoh itu sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat dan meninggalkanku. Hey, dia benar-benar meninggalkanku!

"DASAR SASUKE BAKA!" teriakku. Dasar tidak punya hati, masa aku ditinggalkan sendiri. Sasuke bodoh!

Karena aku ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, aku pun telat setengah jam. Sebagai hukumannya, aku disuruh membersihkan lapangan sekolah. Sinar terik matahari, lapangan penuh sampah, diawasi guru galak, dan ditambah perut keroncongan. Lengkap sudah penderitaanku hari ini. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke!

Pada waktu istirahat, aku baru menyadari bahwa dompetku tertinggal karena buru-buru pagi ini. Aku meminjam uang pada Sakura, namun ia juga tidak membawa banyak uang. Sehingga dia hanya bisa membelikanku sebotol jus jeruk kalengan. Saat ini aku, Sakura dan Ino sedang berada di kantin. Mereka sedang melihat majalah yang isinya penuh dengan Sasuke.

"Kyaa Uchiha Sasuke sangat tampan! Andai aku bisa menjadi pacarnya," kata Ino dengan lebaynya.

'Pacar? Aku yang istrinya saja merasa menyesal sudah menikahinya.' Batinku.

"Impianmu terlalu tinggi Ino. Kau harus mengalahkan aku dulu untuk mendapatkan Sasuke!" kata Sakura tidak mau kalah.

Aku hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan bosan. Sasuke yang sangat menyebalkan itu memang punya banyak sekali penggemar termasuk kedua sahabatku ini. Bahkan kebanyakan wanita di sekolahku merupakan fansnya Sasuke. Mereka tidak tahu saja aslinya seperti apa.

Di sekolah, hanya guru-guru dan kepala sekolah yang mengetahui statusku sebagai istri. Teman-temanku tidak ada yang tahu. Ini memang rencanaku dan Sasuke, untuk menyembunyikan perihal pernikahan kami.

Aku lumayan popular di sekolahku, karena aku sering menang kejuaraan basket putri. Aku pun merangkap sebagai kapten basket wanita.

Sebenarnya, ada seorang seniorku dari klub basket pria, yang sangat aku kagumi. Namanya Gaara. Wajahnya tampan, seorang kapten basket pria, dan sifatnya sangat lembut. Karena sama-sama dari klub basket, kami pun jadi akrab.

.

.

.

Haah membosankan sekali guruku menerangkan mata pelajaran. Duh, tiba-tiba perutku terasa sakit. Sakit sekali. Pandanganku menjadi kabur. Kepalaku pusing. Ada apa ini?

BRUKKK

Kudengar teman-temanku dengan panik memanggil-manggil namaku. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Bau khas klinik sekolah. Ah iya, tadi aku jatuh pingsan di sekolah. Aku membuka mataku. Kulihat ada seorang wanita berambut merah memakai kacamata yang duduk di sebelah ranjangku.

Kupikir ia pasti tidak menyukaiku. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang dingin kepadaku.

"Kalau kau memang punya maag kronis, seharusnya kau makan. Jangan malah menyusahkan suamimu," kata wanita itu dengan ketus.

Aku agak tersentak. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau aku punya suami?

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Aku Karin. Manajernya Sasuke. Yoroshiku," katanya sambil agak membungkuk.

"Manajer Sasuke? Untuk apa kau datang ke sekolahku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tentu saja karena kau. Pihak sekolah menelpon Sasuke karena kau yang pingsan tiba-tiba. Tadinya Sasuke sendiri yang mau ke sini, namun sekarang ia sedang sibuk syuting. Maka akulah yang menggantikannya, tapi, ia akan segera menjemputmu," jelas si wanita ketus ini.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu. Sekarang kau bisa pulang. Aku sudah baikan," kataku sambil membungkuk ke arahnya.

PIIIP PIIIP PIIIIP

Bunyi nada dering handphone yang sepertinya milik wanita itu. Ia pun menjawab teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun. Iya, anak ini sudah baikan. Kau ingin bicara dengannya? Baik," katanya menjawab telepon dari Sasuke. Lalu ia menyerahkan ponselnya padaku.

Terdengar suara Sasuke di ujung telepon, "Hey, Dobe. Kalau kau memang punya maag kronis, kenapa aku tidak makan dan malah minum jeruk kalengan sih? Kau itu benar-benar bodoh ya?" katanya dengan ketus.

"Cih, ini semua gara-gara dirimu tahu!" kataku.

"Gara-gara aku? Yang bangun telat dan datang kesiangan kan kau," katanya.

"Dasar teme menyebalkan!" kataku. Dan langsung kumatikan ponsel milik Karin.

"Sebentar lagi aku menjemputmu," katanya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa pulang sendiri," kataku.

"Dompetmu tertinggal di rumah bukan? Kau mau jalan kaki sampai ke rumah dengan keadaan begitu?"

Check mate. Aku lupa kalau dompetku tertinggal. Dengan berat hati, kubiarkan ia menjemputku.

Tak lama kemudian, ia datang menjemputku. Tidak dengan gayanya yang biasa tentu saja. Sasuke memakai topi dan jaket tebal, tak lupa dengan maskernya. Benar-benar penyamaran yang sempurna. Tak akan ada yang tahu kalau ia adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami terus saja bertengkar. Dasar Sasuke baka!

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan aku menikah dengan Sasuke. Namun, kami tidak pernah bermesraan seperti pasangan lainnya. Ini semua gara-gara kesibukannya. Bukannya aku mau bermesraan dengannya, tapi aku kan penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Hey, aku belum pernah pacaran sekali pun tahu!

Walaupun sudah menikah, ia tidak pernah memakai cincin kawin kami. Padahal, aku saja memakainya. Apa dia tidak menganggapku sebagai istrinya? Bahkan tanganku pernah ditepisnya saat mau melihat ponselnya. Atau jangan-jangan ia selingkuh!? Ah, tidak mungkin.

Di rumah, aku menyetel televisi. Setelah menikah dengannya, aku baru sadar, bahwa Kebanyakan channel televisi sering menampakan wajah Sasuke. Mulai dari film, acara gossip, sampai iklan. Yah, kuakui, dia memang sangat professional. Di layar kaca, ia seakan menjelma jadi pria idaman semua wanita saat aslinya ia sangat berkebalikan.

"Haaah, membosankan sekali acara tv sekarang," kataku sambil menguap.

Sekarang sudah sore, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke. Aku ingin bertindak sebagai istri yang baik sesekali. Tadi aku sudah belajar masak sendiri melalui buku. Semoga Sasuke mengakui keahlian memasakku. kekeke

Sambil menunggu Sasuke pulang, aku mandi berendam dalam bathtub. Ah~ menyenangkan sekali bersantai seperti ini. Pikiranku melayang. Memikirkan Sasuke yang juga menggunakan bathtub ini. Memalukan. Wajahku memerah seketika.

Selesai mandi, aku menuju kamar untuk mengganti bajuku. Aku melihat pakaian dress selutut yang sudah lama tak kupakai. Baru aku hendak mengambil baju itu, saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Dan yang membukanya adalah Sasuke!

"GYAAA! PERVERT!" terikakku sambil melempar apapun yang ada di dekatku dengan panic. Bagaimana aku tidak panic? Aku hanya memakai celana dalam saja. Pasti akan terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke.

Namun, bukannya keluar, Sasuke malah masuk ke dalam kamar dengan santai. Aku buru-buru menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Pervert? Aku tidak melihatmu kok. Aku Cuma mau ambil handuk untuk mandi. Lagipula ini kan juga kamarku. Kau ingat?" katanya dengan ekspresi bosan.

Aku diam saja. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku sangat malu. Wajahku pasti sangat merah saat ini.

Sasuke mengambil handuk dari lemarinya dan langsung keluar dengan santainya. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya mematung. Memalukan sekali, tebayo!

Aku tidak berani melihat wajah Sasuke lagi! Aku berdiam dalam kamar. Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang.

"Kau tidak mau makan malam, Dobe?" katanya lalu keluar kembali.

Aku pun menyusulnya. Kami makan berdua dalam hening. Aku tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya kami makan dengan hening. Biasanya aku terus mengoceh tentang ini dan itu.

"Hey, ini buatanmu, Naruto?" tanyanya memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara kami.

"I..iya," kataku dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Tumben sekali kau membuat masakan untukku. Tapi, kau perlu belajar lagi. Rasanya sungguh menakjubkan. Aku bisa mati kalau begini caranya," katanya sambil mengejekku.

"Apa!? Kau ngajak berantem, heh?" kataku sewot, melupakan semua hal memalukan yang terjadi tadi.

"Tidak, aku hanya bilang, masakanmu luar biasa," katanya kalem.

"Kalau tak suka, jangan dimakan! Aku sudah menaruh ramuan-ramuan pelet ke dalam piringmu!" seruku.

"Aku makan," ucapnya singkat, dan ia pun langsung menghabiskan makanannya sampai tak bersisa.

Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya makan dengan nikmat. Entah kenapa, ia terlihat amat… senang? Aneh sekali. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin Sasuke mengejekku agar aku tidak canggung? Siapa tahu.

Malam ini agak berbeda, karena kami tidur seranjang. Percaya atau tidak, kami tidak pernah tidur seranjang sekali pun. Mungkin pernah sekali, tapi itu terjadi saat aku sudah tertidur, sedangkan paginya ia selalu bangun lebih dulu daripada aku. Jadi, aku tidak pernah merasa tidur bersama.

Namun, kali ini berbeda. Sasuke tidur bersamaan denganku. Aku menjadi agak canggung. Apalagi setelah kejadian ganti baju tadi.

"Dobe, tak perlu canggung begitu. Kau masih belum terbiasa denganku?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahuinya?

"Tentu saja aku tidak terbiasa denganmu. Bisa gawat kalau sampai aku terbiasa pada lolicon pervert sepertimu," kataku sok.

"Lolicon pervert!? Dasar kau bocah manja berdada kecil!" katanya. Ia baru sadar dengan apa yang baru ia katakan, sehingga ia menutup mulutnya.

"Ha! Kau bilang kau tidak melihatku! Dasar lolicon pervert!" kataku sambil mendudukan posisiku.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku lolicon pervert? Aku bukan seorang pervert," katanya tidak terima.

"Tidak mau! Kau memang pervert! Berani-beraninya melihat tubuhku yang berharga ini!" seruku sambil memukul-mukulkan guling kepadanya.

"Berharga? Dada kecil begitu sama sekali bukan tontonan yang enak dilihat," katanya mengejek ukurang dadaku yang memang tidak besar ini.

"Tetap saja kau senang melihatnya kan!"

"Apa salahnya? Kau istriku. Aku berhak melihatmu!" kata Sasuke. Aku terkejut. Sepertinya Sasuke pun terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Wajahnya memerah. Wajahku pun terasa panas.

"SASUKE TEME BAKA LOLICON PERVERT!" kataku sambil melemparka guling kepadanya. Aku langsung menutup diriku sepenuhnya dengan selimut. Menutupi wajahku yang pasti semerah tomat saat ini.

Malam itu kami tertidur dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah.

.

.

.

Aku masih belum mau membuka mataku saat cahaya matahari memaksaku untuk bangun. Tidurku terasa sangat nyenyak. Nyaman sekali selimut ini. Terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya. Tapi, kok selimutnya terasa bergerak ya?

Aku pun membuka mataku, dan yang kulihat adalah wajah Sasuke!

"GYAAA!" teriakku kaget melihat wajahnya yang amat dekat. Reflex aku mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku. Ah, pakaianku masih lengkap. Untung saja.

"Berisik sekali sih, dasar dobe!" kata Sasuke masih dengan mata terpejam, dan ia pun kembali tidur.

Ku perhatikan wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Hmm, kalau dilihat-lihat, wajahnya memang tampan. Tak heran banyak yang mengaguminya. Sepertinya aku bisa berbangga hati memiliki suami tampan seperti Sasuke, yah walaupun sifatnya menyebalkan. Hihihi

"Sudah puas melihat wajahku dobe?" kata Sasuke sambil membuka matanya tiba-tiba.

Aku tersentak kaget. Ugh, memalukan sekali tertangkap basah saat melihat wajahnya.

"Siapa yang melihat wajahmu? Baka!" seruku.

"Mengaku saja. Sebenarnya kau beruntung bisa memilikiku sebagai suami. Mana ada laki-laki lain yang mau menikahi bocah manja sepertimu selain aku?" katanya menghina.

"Aku bukan bocah manja!" kataku kesal dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Kepalaku butuh siraman air untuk mendinginkannya.

Meski kesal, harus aku akui kalau aku memang beruntung. Selain tampan, ia juga terampil dan serba bisa. Dibalik kata-katanya yang menyebalkan, dia selalu mengasuhku. Iya, mengasuh. Karena memang selama ini dia yang membiayai sekolahku, menyediakan keperluanku, menyiapkan sarapan di pagi hari, merapikan rumah dan pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Lebih seperti pengasuhku daripada suamiku, bukan?

Aku memang istri yang tak berguna. Sedih sekali saat menyadari hal itu. Tapi, begitulah kenyataannya. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan ia memang hanya menganggapku sebagai anak asuhan saja? Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti wanita. Kami juga tidak pernah bermesraan. Ah, apa peduliku? Tidak penting.

Pagi ini kami sarapan dengan khidmat. Namun, tiba-tiba Sasuke menmberitahukan bahwa ia akan pergi ke Suna untuk melakukan pemotretan. Suna adalah tempat yang indah. Ingin sekali aku ke sana. Namun, Sasuke tidak mengijinkanku untuk ikut pergi bersamanya.

Akan tetapi, aku tidak menyerah. Aku terus memohon untuk diajak pergi bersamanya. Aku menemplok pada pundaknya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata permohonan.

"Sasuke, ajak aku, yah, yah?" kataku sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesku.

"Tidak boleh! Merepotkan sekali jika aku harus membawa anak kecil ke tempat kerja," katanya acuh.

"Pleaseeee, aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu kok," kataku memaksa.

"Aku ke sana untuk bekerja. Aku takkan bisa menemanimu," katanya.

"Ya sudah, tak apa! Lagipula aku sedang liburan, " kataku meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Hhhh, yasudah. Tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja," katanya menyerah pada akhirnya.

"Yeaay, arigatou Sasuke-kun!" kataku semangat.

Aku pun segera menyiapkan perlengkapanku. Setelah selesai, kami langsung berangkat menuju Suna. Sasuke mengaku pada para staff bahwa aku adalah adiknya. Para staff pun percaya. Mereka bilang, "Sasuke-san, adikmu imut sekali! Gadis SMA yang sungguh manis."

Aku bangga sekali dibilang begitu hehehe.

Sesampainya di Suna, aku langsung tertidur karena lelah. Aku sekamar dengan Sasuke. Para staff pun tak ada yang curiga. Ketika aku bangun, Sasuke sudah pergi ke tempat pemotretan. Aku langsung bersiap untuk jalan-jalan sendirian.

Banyak sekali hal menarik di sini. Aku memfotonya dengan kamera digitalku. Ah, senang sekali jalan-jalan santai seperti ini. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesosok pria berambut merah yang sangat kukenal. Aku pun langsung memanggilnya.

"Gaara senpai!"

Pria itu lantas menoleh ke arahku. Ia pun langsung menghampiriku.

"Hai, Naruto, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini. Kau sedang apa di Suna?" kata Gaara senpai.

"Hehe iya, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Aku ke sini hanya untuk berlibur bersama kenalanku. Kau sendiri?" kataku sambil nyengir.

"Suna adalah kampung halamanku."

"Oh," balasku.

"Omong-omong, Naruto. Besok kau mau ikut aku ke taman hiburan di sini?" ajaknya. Dan tanpa berpikir lama, aku langsung menjawab,"Mau!"

Kami pun berpisah. Aku pulang ke hotel dengan penuh senyum. Menyenangkan sekali liburan kali ini. Bisa bertemu dengan senpaiku yang aku kagumi, dan ia mengajakku ke taman ria besok. Benar-benar beruntung!

Sesampainya di hotel, aku disambut oleh tatapan menyebalkan dari Sasuke,"Dari mana saja kau? Pergi tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana kalau kau kenapa-kenapa? apa yang harus aku katakan pada orang tuamu!" katanya kesal sambil mencengkeram lenganku.

"Ittai! Kan kau sendiri yang bilang tidak bisa menemaniku! Kalau kau hanya mengkhawatirkan omongan orang tuaku, sana pergi saja lagi. Aku tidak butuh!" seruku sambil melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke di lenganku.

"Tapi seharusnya kau memberitahuku lebih dulu! Dan lagi, pakaian apa yang kau pakai! Kau ingin menggoda para pria di luar sana, heh? Murahan sekali," katanya dengan tatapan mengejek. Memang sih aku memakai pakaian yang cukup terbuka, tapi kan karena Suna memang panas!

Lagipula aku hanya memakai tanktop dan rok pendek sedikit di atas dengkul. Apa salahnya?

"Aku tidak menggoda pria mana pun! Berani-beraninya kau menyebutku murahan!? Kau sendiri bersikap mesra kepada semua fansmu! Kau yang murahan! Dasar menyebalkan!" kataku sambil menarik selimutku dan menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

Air mataku tak dapat dibendung lagi. Aku kesal sekali padanya. Dituduh yang bukan-bukan oleh suamimu sendiri. Itu sangat menjengkelkan!

Setelah lelah menangis, aku pun tertidur.

Esok paginya, Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Dia meninggalkan memo yang menyuruhku untuk memesan sarapan dari room service. Setelah makan, aku langsung bersiap untuk jalan-jalan dengan Gaara senpai. Aku ingin melupakan kekesalanku pada Sasuke baka!

Gaara senpai sungguh seorang pria yang baik. Ia menemaniku dengan penuh senyum. Kami menaiki wahana-wahana yang ada dengan ceria. Ia benar-benar bisa membuatku melupakan Sasuke. Andai aku menikah dengannya, aku pasti bahagia.

Setelah lelah bermain, kami makan di sebuah kafe. Tiba-tiba ponselku bordering, ternyata Sasuke menelponku.

"Moshi-moshi," kataku.

'Kau di mana? Sedang apa?'

"Apa pedulimu? Aku sedang bersenang-senang di taman bermain."

'Hey, aku peduli tahu! Aku hanya ingin memberitahu..'

Tiba-tiba Gaara bertanya,"Mau pesan apa, Naruto?"

Glek, Sasuke dengar tidak ya?

'Suara siapa itu Naruto?'

"Ehm, itu.. senpaiku," jawabku gugup.

'Kau bilang kau tidak menggoda pria mana pun? Kenapa kau malah bersenang-senang dengan pria lain!?'

"Aku tidak menggoda pria lain! Kau sendiri malah sering bersama dengan wanita lain kan!" kataku kesal.

'Yasudah kalau memang itu maumu," katanya sambil menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Baka!" seruku kesal, walaupun aku tahu, Sasuke takkan mendengarku. Gaara hanya menatapku heran.

Tak lama kemudian, siaran televisi yang ada di kafe menayangkan reality show yang dihadiri Sasuke. Sasuke bersama seorang aktris cantik bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Para wanita yang berada di sekitarku mengerubungi TV itu. Cih, Aku tidak peduli lagi dengannya.

Tapi, lama-kelamaan, aku pun penasaran. Pasalnya, para wanita itu kini teriak-teriak histeris. Akhirnya aku pun melihat acara TV itu.

Namun, sepertinya aku akan menyesal karena sudah menontonnya.

Karena, terlihat Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Sasuke terlihat sangat keren saat ini.

"Ya, aku memang berpacaran dengan Hinata. Aku sangat menyukai wanita anggun dan dewasa seperti Hinata. Tipe kekanakan sama sekali bukan tipeku," Sasuke berkata di layar kaca.

Ada apa ini? Melihatnya berbicara begitu membuat kakiku menjadi lemas. Jantungku serasa ditusuk-tusuk. Jadi, aku yang selalu dikatainya bocah ini pasti bukan tipenya?

"Untuk membuktikannya, bagaimana kalau kau menciumnya, Sasuke-san," kata MC mulai memanasi.

"Boleh saja," dan dengan cepat Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata tepat di depan kamera. Semua wanita pun berjerit histeris melihatnya.

Aku tersentak kaget. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Bagaimana bisa ia mencium gadis lain saat aku saja belum pernah disentuhnya. Atau memang benar dugaanku selama ini. Ia hanya menganggapku anak kecil yang perlu diasuh?

Dengan segera aku keluar dari kafe sambil menahan tangis. Aku langsung memberi email kepada Sasuke,

'Dasar brengsek! Aku takkan pulang malam ini! Sana bermesraan dengan Hinata!'

Begitulah bunyi emailku padanya.

Gaara yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung menghiburku. Ia mengajakku untuk bermalam di rumahnya. Keluarga Gaara amatlah baik. Aku diterima menumpang oleh mereka tanpa banyak tanya.

Aku mematikan ponselku. Aku tidak ingin dihubungi lagi oleh Sasuke yang brengsek itu.

Keesokan harinya, aku pergi ke sebuah kuil di Suna. Kuil yang sangat indah, dan dikelilingi taman bunga. Gaara mengajakku untuk menghibur hatiku mungkin. Tapi, aku masih tetap kesal pada Sasuke.

Di taman bunga, kami bersenda-gurau. Benar-benar, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia jika menikah dengan Gaara yang perhatian. Aku melihat sebuah bunga cantik berwarna kuning. Saat aku hendak mengambilnya, kakiku tersandung. Dengan cepat, Gaara menanggap badanku dengan lengannya yang kokoh. Aku menengok ke arahnya. Ia juga sedag menatapku. Wajah kami hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Gaara memiringkan kepalanya hendak menciumku. Aku pun memejamkan mataku.

Ketika sedikit lagi kurasa bibir kami akan bertemu, tiba-tiba, ada sebuah lengan yang menarikku, dan mendorong Gaara senpai secara bersamaan. Kubuka mataku, dan melihat si pemilik tangan. Dan ternyata ia adalah Sasuke!

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga **istriku**," kata Sasuke penuh penekanan sambil menggendongku ala pemanggul beras di pundaknya. Aku meronta-ronta. Kulihat dari kejauhan wajah Gaara senpai yang terkejut bukan main.

Sasuke memasukkanku ke dalam mobilnya bagian belakang secara paksa. Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia tiba-tiba menatapku dengan tajam.

"Tiba-tiba mengirim email seperti itu, saat kutelpon ponselmu tidak aktif, tidak mengabariku kau akan tidur di mana, saat kutemukan kau malah hampir berciuman dengan lelaki lain, kau ingin membuatku gila, hah!?" teriaknya mengeluarkan semua amarahnya. Sasuke terlihat sangat menakutkan sekarang ini.

"Kau sendiri selalu sibuk dengan kerjaanmu, selalu mengabaikanku, menuduhku yang tidak-tidak padahal kaulah yang selalu kupikirkan, dan kemarin kau berciuman dengan wanita lain! Padahal, kau tidak pernah bermesraan denganku, kau bahkan tidak memperbolehkanku untuk melihat ponselmu! Kau hanya menganggap pernikahan kita sebagai lelucon kan? Aku hanya anak asuhanmu kan!" teriakku sambil menahan tangis.

Sasuke terlihat terkejut. Lalu ia menundukan kepalanya, "Gomen," katanya singkat.

"Huh, aku tidak butuh maafmu. Kau hanya takut dimarahi orang tuaku saja kan?" kataku masih kesal.

"Aku melakukannya bukan karena orang tuamu, tidak sadarkah kau akan perasaanku sesungguhnya?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka kancing bajunya, dan terlihatlah cincin kawin kami yang sudah dijadikan bandul kalung yang ia pakai dibalik bajunya.

"Kau lihat, aku sangat senang akan pernikahan kita. Namun, sebagai artis, aku tidak bisa sepertimu yang bebas mengenakan cincin. Tapi, kalung ini selalu aku pakai dibalik bajuku," katanya menjelaskan. Kau terkejut mendengar pengakuannya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan wallpaper ponselnya. Fotoku saat tertidur yang diambilnya diam-diam,"Ku pikir wajahmu yang sedang tertidur adalah wajah termanis yang pernah aku lihat. Makanya kujadikan wallpaper. Namun, aku malu untuk mengakuinya," ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu walaupun sangat ingin, karena aku takut keterusan. Kau kan masih murid SMA. Dan lagi, aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman di dekatku. Setelah 3 bulan, tidur di sebelahku saja mambuatmu canggung kan?" katanya masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku selalu berusaha menganggapmu sebagai bocah kecil agar jantungku tidak menggila saat di dekatmu. Namun nyatanya, aku tidak bisa. Dalam pikiranku, kau tetaplah wanita yang selalu membuat jantung ini berdebar keras," katanya sambil mengarahkan tanganku menyentuh jantungnya. Dan memang benar, dapat kurasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memegang tanganku di dadanya. Ia mengecupku dengan lembut. Terasa seperti ungkapan cinta yang tak terucap bagiku. Dapat kurasakan kehangatan dari dirinya yang super cuek ini.

"Ciumanku dengan Hinata hanyalah perintah sutradara. Sedangkan ciumanku padamu berbeda. Hanya kau yang memilikinya." aku menunduk mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Wajahku juga sama merahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. Aku sangat senang.

"Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi kan? Itu memalukan," katanya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

Kupegang wajah Sasuke agar menatapku, "Maafkan aku yang egois dan kekanak-kanakan ini. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi. Sudah sangat memalukan, baka!" kataku lalu memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Ia pun membalas pelukanku.

Saat kami berpelukan, entah jantung siapa yang berdetak lebih keras. Debarannya seakan menyatu membuat melodi yang indah. Kusadari sepenuhnya bahwa Sasukelah yang kuinginkan. Walaupun ia selalu bicara kasar kepadaku, ia selalu memperhatikanku. Di balik kata-katanya yang kasar selalu terdapat rasa cinta yang terdapat di dalamnya.

Pernikahan muda memang tidak mudah. Pada masa ini, kami masihlah bocah yang bingung mengekspresikan perasaan kami. Tapi, jika saling mengerti, semuanya akan terasa mudah.

**Owari**

.

.

**Omake**

Aku dan Sasuke sedang duduk santai di taman bunga yang berada di sekitar kuil. Sasuke baru saja mentelesaikan sesi fotonya yang tertunda saat mengejarku tadi. Aku duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, sambil di peluk dari belakang oleh Sasuke.

"Omong-omong, Teme, kau bilang kalau tipe kekanakan bukan tipemu. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?"

"Memangnya aku bisa memilih wanita mana yang dapat membuatku berdebar? Itu di luar kehendakku," jawabnya santai. Khas dia sekali.

"Tapi, aku tidak suka kalau kau dekat dengan pria lain. Apalagi dengan pakaian terbuka begitu. Tubuhmu, hanya aku yang boleh lihat," katanya protektif.

"Iya, tapi aku kan memakainya bukan untuk menggoda. Suna kan memang panas," kataku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"Walaupun bukan bermaksud menggoda, ada kalanya orang lain berpikir sebaliknya. Dan, kalau kau tetap berpose imut sambil memakai baju terbuka begini, jangan salahkan aku, kalau aku akan melakukan apa yang para orang dewasa lakukan," katanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kubuat kau menjadi seorang ibu yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah," katanya sambil tersenyum mesum.

Setelah menyadari apa maksud perkataannya, aku melepaskan pelukannya sambil berteriak,

"SASUKE TEME BAKA LOLICON PERVERT!" dengan wajah memerah.

**Owari yang sebenernya**

**.**

**.**

Yosh, selesai juga fic sasunaru ini. Mumpung lagi liburan UN. Sankyuu buat yang udah mau baca :D reviewnya ditunggu ya~

Tertanda, Satsuki.


End file.
